


Hold Me

by Souyoz (abominableve)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Pathetic protag, Pre-Relationship, Yu has anxiety and abandonment issues, bittersweet fluff, late night panic attacks, yosuke gets tired of it sometimes cause he's selfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abominableve/pseuds/Souyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu has another anxiety filled night when yosuke stays the night. He decides to finally let Yosuke do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read at all.  
> well I'm sure i nailed the anxiety part decent enough.  
> I tried to be a bit vague and keep it lighthearted since i didnt wanna trigger anyone??
> 
> but yay! projecting your own mental issues on characters~

His eyes stared into Yosuke’s back for a brief moment during his shaking, shivering curled up in the futon he shared with his best friend. Yosuke wasn’t asleep, and Yu knew that it was his fault, gentle whimpers leaving Yu’s lips as his hot face felt dirty from the tears on his face. He had trouble breathing as he tried to calm himself curled up in a tight ball within himself.  
Yosuke was use to this, it wasn’t uncommon for Yu to have these attacks. Many times the brunette would try to comfort the other but was met with a harsh “don’t touch me” in Yu’s weakly cracking terrified voice. Eventually it lead to Yosuke having to lie in front of him and do nothing, clutching his pillow. Most would think with the brave and strong front he had in the TV world, that Yu would never have this kind of problem. Sure, he could be quiet sometimes but that’s just how he is, or really so the investigation team would assume.

Until recent weeks Yosuke didn’t know about the problems Yu suffered from and apparently neither does the rest of the IT or the family he’s living with. It wasn’t until he had witness Yu have an attack and was told to leave, out of Yu’s embarrassment rather than Yosuke’s prying. Yosuke kept coming over worried about his best friend but helpless to do anything to ease the feelings of dread and anxiety that constantly tormented his typically seemingly stoic friend.  
He could hear the hiccupped sobbing breaths continue unwavering for much longer than usual, it began to worry the Junes prince, and he was just about to speak up when Yu’s rasped and cracked voice broke through between silent sobs “y-yosuke…“ he muttered once causing the prince to tense up at being addressed suddenly.  
“Yeah?” he responded, he shifted to turn over to look at Yu, but a hand grabbed and desperately clutched at the back of his shirt “Don’t- “ he said, Yosuke got the message and didn’t turn around.  
“What is it, partner? Do you need me to bring you a drink or something?” he offered, Yu only shook his head even though Yosuke couldn’t see it.  
“Can… C-can I-“ He stuttered out fighting his wheezing and tears “can… can” “It’s okay Yu, take your time…” If he had to be honest sometimes his attacks and break downs annoyed the fuck out of Yosuke, he could hear himself telling Yu to get on with it all ready, but he knew the poor leader couldn’t control it if he tried.  
The way Yu clutched so desperately brought Yosuke back to reality when he stopped thinking about how inconvenient this was, guilt clawing at his chest when he realized the negative things he thought about his precious partner. “ Yosu… ke ?” “What?” he snapped before shifting a bit “I mean- crap, just uh say it its fine, let me help if I can” he said feeling the trembling hand let him go as if burning himself on a hot iron  
“no, no, its fine never mind I don’t want to bother you-“  
“Yu, That’s not-!”  
“No, I don’t want to bother-“  
Yosuke huffed turning over regardless of previous protest from Yu “Will you quit it with that?! The only thing that bothers me here is that I can’t help, and I don’t know how as much as I want to… so if there’s anything I can do just let me for once!” he scolded looking his partner in his red puffy, tear flooded eyes.  
They almost look like sad puddles of water on the pavement after a storm, wide like a kicked puppy and it made Yosuke’s heart ache even more for being so useless to help him.  
Yu shifted and fidgeted his body stopped trembling but his hands shook like leaves on a thin branch.  
“it’s okay… just spit it out already”  
Yu looked down for a moment taking a deep shaky breath “can I hold on to you?” he asked, almost too quickly for his partner to comprehend right away.  
“What?” “No, well, if it isn’t trouble I just… I want to hold on to you”  
He could tell Yu was trying incredibly hard to speak clearly his quivering lips and raspy sounding voice gave him away clearly. Yosuke only lifted an arm gently waving his hand beckoning Yu to come closer as he brought himself near.  
Any other time or day Yosuke would be quick to decline with some excuse about them both being guys and hugging is a girl thing but- Yu needed him right now and it was all he could do for once.  
Yu quickly pressed himself into Yosuke’s instantly clinging to his torso and shoving his face in his chest.  
He had begun to sob again though this time it wasn’t as erratic and almost relieved to finally have a sort of anchor.  
“hey…” He muttered gently bringing a hand up to pet the anxious mess in his arm’s hair, he was going to speak up again until Yu finally spoke up a bit more coherently despite his yet-to-dry tears.  
It was quiet, and broken but very clear “don’t leave me” those worse stabbing Yosuke in the chest as he looked down at Yu in painful surprise “Partner, you know I won’t-“  
“Please, Yosuke… every day I’m afraid, I’m scared- I don’t want to be a leader, Its terrifying watching you and the others take almost deadly blows for me. I’m scared one day you won’t wake up and I’m scared that I’ll be alone again” “Yu…” “Don’t ever leave me alone, please”  
Yosuke shook for a moment before holding Yu tight against him burying his face in his hair taking in a deep breath as if trying to take away Yu’s pain for himself.  
“I’ll never leave you, I promise… we’re partners, right?” he assured “look… I’m scared too, maybe for different reasons but you’re strong, that’s why you’re our leader” he tried to make Yu calm down, and perhaps see he isn’t the only one feeling the way he did.  
“I don’t want to lose you” Yu responded again pressing his face into Yosuke’s neck now, their legs tangling together, despite the awkward flustered feeling in Yosuke’s gut, he could tell Yu was really afraid of losing his friends.  
“You’ll never lose me, got it? I’m probably not the smartest… or the strongest, but I won’t break my promise to you, Yu, I won’t let you lose me even if you tried” he said feeling Yu’s trembling hands come to a slow, carefully loosening their desperate grip on Yosuke’s shirt.  
“Yu… you’re really special to me- to all of us- We protect you because we need you and we sure as hell won’t let ourselves go down so easy, so let us, alright” Yu only gave a small nod.  
A peaceful silence fell between them before Yosuke let out a gentle calm sigh feeling Yu finally calm down. “Sorry…” “Shut up, don’t apologize, you can’t help it” Yosuke interrupted not letting his partner feel any unwarranted guilt “feeling better?” “yeah… thank you, Yosuke” He knew he should be asking if Yu wanted his space back, but to be honest Yosuke didn’t want to let go, he subtly gave a gentle squeeze in their embrace, and as if reading his mind you returned the gesture “let’s stay like this…” “yeah…”  
Yu held onto his dear friend, a small smile coming to his face hidden in Yosuke, the only thing visible to Yosuke was his silver moonlight lit hair. “Hey Yu…” ”Hm?” “If you want, I’ll let you hold onto me whenever you need…” “mmhm” he didn’t notice Yu’s slower responses as he kept on, but to be honest with himself he knew the one he held so close was dosing off but it was his chance. “I’ll be here for you, just like you are for me” His face heated up more as he spoke and the tension melted away. “-maybe someday… I’ll be here for more than just holding you like this, maybe if you need more than just a normal friend you know… so- what I’m trying to say…”  
He took a slow breath hiding his face in Yu’s soft hair once more before exhaling. “I’ll be here for you, always and maybe someday, Partner would mean something more?” he was rambling sleepily, Yu’s long been in dream land and was now infecting the prince with sleepiness.  
“this… whatever problems you have will pass but I won’t, so trust me more, sure I can get pissed but I’ll do my best, Yu... I like... I like you… after all…” soon his own eyes shut enjoying the natural feeling of embracing with Yu like this In the middle of the night.  
The guilt of snapping at him seemed to melt away though only for now as his own dreams swept him away to a place where Yu didn’t suffer every night alone and his feelings taken seriously for more than just a shoulder to cry on.


End file.
